Tales of Uncle Sesshoumaru
by K.B. Noire
Summary: Sesshoumaru is now a softie (although he'd never admit it aloud). While he wasn't much a brother to Inuyasha, he has proven himself to be a wonderful uncle and capable brother-in-law. What has happened to Sesshoumaru now that he is the uncle of two rambunctious nephews?


"Uncle Sesshoaru!"

Sesshoumaru bristled at the familiar sound of his nephew, Ryota, screeching his name at the top of his lungs. They called him again for the umpteenth time this week. Because of their Inu heritage, they could send him waves of a strong reverberation that would stretch across the entire land, beckoning their uncle to come to them. He did everything in his power to ignore their call. The only solution to stop their irksome signals was to skewer the pups. Since that was out of the question, he had no choice but to answer their call.

"Uncle Sesshoaru!"

He looked down from his viewpoint in the sky and scanned the village below. As he began his descent to the ground, Sesshoumaru finally noticed that the pup was right below him. The pup was beginning to fall back down to the ground. He didn't know where the pup possessed the strength to jump so high. Afraid that he would hit the ground and break into a million pieces, Sesshoumaru quickly swooped down and caught the pup in his arms.

AAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOO.

Sesshoumaru didn't flinch as he felt wet spittle and sticky snot covering his face. His eyebrow twitched as he glowered down at the pup. His fierce glare had no effect on the congested creature.

"Uncle Sesshoaru!" The pup barked gleefully as he grinned from ear to ear, revealing the milking fangs in his mouth. The white-haired pup sniffed, drawing a line of snot back into his button nose. The pup wiped his nose with the sleeve of his kimono, leaving a sticky residue on the fabric.

"Uncle Sesshoaru!" The sniffling pup clung to his neck and began to crawl onto his back. On his perilous journey to his uncle's back, his tiny claws dug into his kimono. He grabbed a small fistful of his silver hair and struggled to heave himself up. He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated, wanting to use his own strength to support himself. Finally, he made himself comfortable as he sat on his uncle's shoulders.

"Uncle Sesshoumaru!" He heard another familiar voice yell as he was delicately wiping away his nephew's spittle and snot with the sleeve of his kimono. When he looked down, another small figure was rushing towards him with the speed of a bullet firing out a musket he'd seen on the human's battlefield. His white dog ears, very similar to his dad's, waved in the wind as the pup rushed at his uncle.

The pup wrapped his legs and arms around his torso. His tiny claws scraped against his armored breastplate as he gave his uncle a bear hug in midair. "Uncle Sesshoumaru! We missed you!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to pry himself from the grasp of the little beasts with their blood so muddled with mortals that they weren't fit to be named descendants of the Inu bloodline. The desire to grab them by their white hair and swing them around as if he were lassoing a rope and throw them far, far away was still quite present. However, it would be useless as he knew that the rowdy pups would enjoy that quite a bit. They never turned down a moment to fly as they were doing now in their uncle's care.

"Play with us Uncle Sesshoumaru!" Keizo said as he nuzzled his breastplate.

"Play! Play!" Ryota called after his older brother as he climbed onto his head. The pup leaned over far enough so he could hang upside down as he looked into his uncle's amber eyes. His button nose was only inches from his uncles. "Play! Play!"

Sesshoumaru finally planted his feet on the ground. He pried himself from the pup's hold and held them by the collar of their kimonos in each hand, and at arm's length.

Ryota, the pup who rubbed snot in his hair, dangled helplessly as he spun around in his uncle's grasp. Keito gave him a mischievous smirk before he swung his legs up and latched around his uncle's arm. He used his squishy gums to gnaw at his wrist. Keizo recently lost his milking teeth and would soon grow fangs.

Ryota wriggled himself out of his kimono and fell to the ground. He crouched down as he perfectly landed on his bare feet. Naked as the day he was born, Ryota laughed maniacally as he darted away from his uncle, running as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him.

He heard a screech a short distance away. The twin girls he'd recognized as the monk's and the demonslayer's were standing nearby. One twin named Saori screamed as she covered her eyes and ran away. The other, named Miori laughed as she chased after the naked pup.

"Ryota's being naughty again!" Saori yelled as she ran through the village to find one of his parents, one of which was heavily pregnant and resting in bed.

"C'mon, Uncle Sesshoumaru!" Keizo dangled from his uncle's arm with one hand as he grinned at him. He legs swung as if he were a monkey. "Let's play!"

* * *

What do you think? Should I continue? Please leave a review!


End file.
